Define weakness
by BrightHeartless
Summary: Sora and Roxas find themsleves subject to torture at Paupu Leaf High, where nothing of theirs is safe and no one can be trusted. But can they pull everyone together to save the school from destruction? Fluff Lemon, S/R incest, AkuDemy, Xemnas/Saix, S/C.
1. Step Up

Hi guys! Sorry for any inconvenience, I had to re-upload this chapter cause I stuffed up on some of it. Didn't make sense and such … :3 I give a huge thanks in advance for anyone who reviews, as I need help on how I'm going with this. I need all your expert opinions!! T-T

Thank you. –bows-

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH2 characters! Only the plotline and any stupid ideas I come up with. XD

* * *

Roxas ran, panting, down the cobblestone path, turning and dodging things as it did, towards the school grounds of Paupu Leaf High. The stitch in his side was slowing him down, but he needed to get there, desperately! He was late for his first day of school. He turned a corner and crashed into someone. They fell to the ground with a thud, landing on the hard stone path.

"I … I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

The other person laughed and stood up, dusting himself off. "Its ok, I didn't see you either!"

He smiled and Roxas took a moment to look at the person he ran into. It was a boy, the same age as him with the same startling blue eyes as himself. He was the same height if not a bit shorter and had similar spiky hair, except brown.

'_I wonder how long it takes him to do his hair in the morning…'_

There was an awkward silence and Roxas woke from his musings. He saw the boy raise his eyebrow at him and blushed. He had been caught staring. There was a long pause. Roxas jumped with a yelp.

"Holy shit now I'm even more late!" he gestured a goodbye at the boy and ran toward the school in a panic. He saw the boy running up beside him and kept running. They both reached the school exactly 10 minutes late.

Roxas moaned in defeat as he opened the door to the deserted corridors within. Here the two boys split up, each looking for his own home room. Roxas walked slowly through the school knowing he was going to get in trouble anyway.

'_Why is it always me who gets in trouble? If only mum would stop trying to hug me and tell me to stay away from strangers …' _he stopped at his first class –English– and sat down next to the door to wait. _'_

_Why did mum send me here of all places? It looks cool and all but … there's nothing else for miles. God, that bloody train ride over took forever! Not to mention how expensive it was!' I wonder if everyone is nic—'_

Roxas was startled back to reality as the siren went and a tidal wave of students rushed past him in every direction. He was forced onto the wall, his schoolbag digging into his back by the strength of, what looked like, the entire school body. The wave was gone faster than it had come and he was now able to slide into his English classroom reasonably quietly, even with his newly acquired injuries.

The whole class was staring at him. Not a single person moved or made any sound as Roxas walked slowly to an empty seat and sat down. All eyes followed with curiosity and dislike. The teacher was no better. He was a short man with grey-blue hair who looked as if he was the main character from Catcher in the Rye come to life. His expression of boredom and slight annoyance added to his sad and dreary look, as did his long black cloak. He tapped the blackboard and started the lesson.

Roxas couldn't listen though, as most people in the room were either giving him dirty looks or trying to sneak a peek at him. He sighed. _'Is this what everyday is going to be like? If so, I'd rather go to that all girls school mum sent Namine to.'_

XxXxXxX

It was the end of classes for the day and Sora was excited to meet the Head of the School. He would finally find out who he was to share his dorm room with. He hoped it would be that boy he ran into this morning, because everyone else seemed rather mean and scary. He reached the door to the principles office and stopped. He heard a familiar voice and tried to listen; Nothing. He stood up strait, hitched his too-big pants up and opened the door. There sat the blonde boy from before and a very intimidating, tall, grey-haired man who he guessed was the Head. They both looked up at him and the blonde haired boy gapped.

"You!"

XxXxXxX

Roxas looked up as someone entered the room. His jaw dropped as the boy from this morning walked in awkwardly. He blushed a deep red. _'Oh shit he probably remembers this morning … how I –' _

The tall, grey-haired man stood up and offered his hand to the boy, smiling playfully. "My name is Xemnas and I am the Head of this school. Nice to finally meet you two." He grinned mischievously to no one in particular and offered the boy a seat, sitting down himself. "Now, I know you are both new to this school so there are a few rules you must know."

Roxas sighed. _'Urgh, not another lecture today! We all got those in class! God, how are the rules going to be any different to any other schools? I know those rules already! Not that I'd listened to them –'_

XxXxXxX

Sora sat in silence, listening to what Xemnas was saying. He didn't want to accidentally break any rules and get in trouble in the near future.

"-- no alcohol on Thursdays, that's when the Curriculum Council people come and check how respectable and proper the school is. Don't go near the upper school quarters, if you do, don't come crying to me if anything has been violated. Oh! And don't forget to check your room for hidden cameras and lock the door at night –"

Roxas blinked and the two boys looked at each other in disbelief. Sora felt as if he was sent here as punishment and that he needed to write to his father and get out this crazy place as soon as possible. Roxas sat there, stunned. It was like his wildest dreams had come true! He was so excited he almost jumped a mile when Xemnas began talking again.

"—and you will both share a two-man dorm, and since you are both new, take extra care at all times. You may go and unpack; your things are in your room."

XxXxXxX

Roxas reached the dorm room first, practically running the whole way in his excitement. After many failed attempts at trying to unlock the door he burst through and tripped over his suitcases.

Sora followed him in but slowly, wishing he was some place else and scanning the room for cameras like Xemnas told him to do.

The ecstatic blonde bags'ed the bed on the left and began throwing his clothes out of his suitcases, creating a huge mess. "Ahhh" he sighed, dropping down on his clothes-covered bed. "Hey, how cool is this!? We get our own rooms! And there's secret cameras in here somewhere!" he looked around the room. "How totally sexy …"

Sora stared at Roxas from the doorway. "Sexy? But there are people watching … and there are only boys at this school …what? ... how?" he trailed off giving Roxas a confused yet slightly hopeful look.

The reclining blonde swiped at the air and waved away the other boy's question. "If you don't like them … go get rid of 'em." He then rolled over and attempted to fall asleep. Sora looked around nervously wondering if it was all some person's sick joke but eventually got into bed and slept too.

XxXxXxX

Roxas awoke to the sound of pages turning. He lifted his head slightly and wiped the drool off his face. He'd been sleeping in class and had gotten away with it this time. He glanced over at the person next to him making the extremely annoying noise and blinked. Those weren't just any pages turning. It was porn. But not the normal porn that you'd find a guy reading.

'_I … is that a dude? W … with another dude!? What the hell??' _He leaned closer to see the pictures of the intriguing manga. '_What is going on? … damn it! I cant read Japanese! Man … those pics are rank! How can he read something like this!? Wait he turned the page! Ohhh –' _

CRASH

The red-headed boy with the manga quickly shoved the book onto his lap and stared at the blonde on the floor. _'What an uke …' _

Sora giggled softly from the front of the class as the red-head offered his hand to Roxas. He could see from here that said blonde was blushing cutely and took note in the back of his mind.

Roxas took the hand, stood up and stared in disbelief at the red-head. No one else in the school would have cared … even if he'd fallen off a building. This guy was … different somehow… nicer and definitely stranger. And that manga!

The red-head watched Roxas with a funny look on his face, as said boy was still standing there grasping his hand in a sort of daydream.

"You right there?"

Roxas jumped and looked around the room. Everyone, once again, was staring at him, but this time it was with a lot more curiosity than dislike. A LOT more. Some of them looked as if they would like nothing more than to pin him down by the arms and have their way with him. The blonde took a step back and cautiously sat back down. By this time Sora was pretty sure he'd found something out about Roxas that even he himself didn't know. He smirked.

XxXxXxX

At the start of lunch Roxas and Sora walked past a large group of boys blocking most of the hallway. Pushing through some of them, Roxas spotted the tallest guy in the middle of the group. He paused, _'Wow, that guy is awesome! Is that whole group following only him?' _The tall boy looked over at Roxas and his gaze lingered for a second, then he turned back to his friends. Sora poked the blonde in the side and encouraged him to keep walking.

"Come on! We have to mentally prepare ourselves for Science! Ew, Mr. Vexen's so scary don't you think Roxas? … Roxas?" Sora paused and turned around looking for the blonde. His eyes grew wide and he rapidly retraced his steps. "Roxas!"

Said boy was standing in the middle of the circle of students, having what looked like a staring contest with the tallest boy there. The tall and rather intimidating upper-year smirked and began making his way towards Roxas. Sensing danger, the considerably shorter and weaker boy backed off, feeling the crowd part as he did, only to hit a wall.

'_Ahhh … oops?'_

"Roxas" Sora called out from his place at the back of the crowd. "Don't you dare hurt Roxas you … you bastards!!"

Roxas was oblivious to Sora's voice as the taller boy drew so close that their noses were almost touching. He swallowed and flinched as the boy raised his hand threateningly, only to lower it again and slip it under the blonde's shirt. Roxas gasped, drawing laughter from the crowd as they watched.

"You're all gonna pay for this! You disgusting pigs!!" yelled Sora in a panic.

The brunette took a few steps back and gulped as the boys at the back of the group faced him, glaring threateningly.

"Uhhh… I mean … could you please – Omff!!" He fell to the ground, lights flashing behind his eyelids.

"That'll teach you, ya stupid first year!"

"Hey … he's kinda cute," the upper-year grinned.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Maybe he was just jealous of his friend over there."

The smaller group of boys laughed as they advanced on Sora, grabbing him by the ankle and dragging him closer.

"No! Let … let go!! Get off me! I –" He struggled, wide-eyed as one of them slid his hands up his shirt, feeling him up. "N … no! Don't!!" The others laughed at the boy's stuttering and one took out his camera phone.

"Say cheese!"

XxXxXxX

"Rokusasu!!"

Roxas blinked, Sora's voice ridding his mind of fluff and restoring body movements. "Get OFF!!" He shoved the taller boy away from him forcefully, running past him toward Sora's voice. The crowd moved forward to stop him, fists raised with intent.

The blonde glared, dropping into an offensive position. A larger boy lunged at him, missing by only an inch as Roxas dodged under him. He punched him in the stomach and jumped back as another attacker came at him.

"Roxas!!"

Said boy raised his eyes to his next opponent, glaring as if his life depended on it. '_Don't you dare hurt him! He's my friend! Go screw with someone ELSE!!' _The first boy flung his leg around, hitting Roxas' legs and dropping him to the floor. Roxas was left sprawling as another kicked him in the ribs. He grabbed the attacker's leg, rolled over and took a blow to the head.

By now the whole group was trying to get at him and in the confusion, started hitting each other. Roxas took advantage of that and managed to dodge most of the attacks.

'_Sora! Don't worry I'm coming!' _He ran directly at the crowd, dropped one leg and slid under and out the other side.

"Ro … Roxas!" Sora yelled, reaching for him and trying to hold his shirt down. He was shaking, and couldn't keep his eyes open. Roxas saw this and began to panic. He tackled the boy closest to Sora and whipped around to fight the others.

"Well done Roxas. But didn't I say to keep away from the upper year boys? You shouldn't have ignored me … now, let's get your friend to the nurse."

All the boys stopped and looked at Xemnas, the whole corridor deathly silent. Roxas glared at him, panting and exhausted. '_Some help you were! Sora … he … Fuck! He was violated and god knows what else! You're useless! Just go away!'_

Ignoring the calm principle, the blonde bend over his shivering friend and touched his cheek. He wrenched his hand away as if he'd touched something extremely hot and sat there, shocked and scared for his friend. '_He's so cold … but … how? It's too cold to touch! And it's all over him!'_

Sora moaned and blinked. His eyes shone a bright yellow before his mind fell into darkness.

"Sora!!"

Xemnas swept past Roxas and picked up the unconscious child, holding him gently in his arms.

"You may come to visit, but you should carry on as usual. Learn to live with it, as everyone else does." With that he walked down the hall and away, leaving Roxas sobbing on the floor.

XxXxXxX

It was way too bright to be his room. Or even his room at home. Home …? Man he missed it, all small and cosy. Mind you, it's not like he could afford anything else … That's why he was sent here … right? Even though it was huge and pretty, you pretty much got paid to send your kid here. '_Wait … that's not right. Schools are suppose to be more expensive because of education … --'_

--SNOOOOOOORE--

"Uhhh … what? Where am I?"

"Sora!!" yelled Roxas, waking up abruptly by the other boy's movements.

"Oww!! Shhhh!! Shut up!" he clamped his hands over his ears, trying to stop his head from spinning.

Roxas looked up from his spot next to Sora's bed, grinning like a fool. "I knew you wouldn't die."

Sora blinked. "What? Of course … I … it was only –" he fell silent, remembering the events that took place.

At his change of expression, Roxas pat him on the shoulder and was glad to see that Sora's skin wasn't on fire any more.

"Oh shit! I'm late for class! I'll come visit you later, yeah? I'll give you the news on ol' Vexen, seeing as you are so obsessed with him!" Roxas sniggered as he ran towards the door.

Sora yelled indignantly but Roxas had already left.

XxXxXxX

'_That should never have happened.'_ His mood slipped back into the same sadness and anger he'd been feeling all week as he walked to class –Gym--. _'If only I hadn't walked up to that guy … the tall, silver-haired one. God but he was so … beautiful …'_

He got changed and walked into the gym. _'I'm to blame for that fight … poor Sora. I nearly saved him too, which is weird … Oh god! Now everyone in the school must know how weak we were compared to those bullies! Shit …'_

"Ok! Everone in a line! I'll then choose two captains! Ladies … today we're playing dodge ball."

XxXxXxX

"Man! Can that kid dodge! Someone get 'im good in the face! Show off."

"Yeah! He's just sore cause he got beat up the other week!"

"Haha! Yeah! Bloody pansy he was!"

Roxas growled as the chatter around the room got more and more hateful and biting. But he wouldn't let it distract him like they wanted. He was gonna win this! He jumped to the side, effectively dodging three speeding balls and a line of sweat ran down his face. He was the last one on the court, himself vs. five other guys.

"Dude, check out how chicken he is! Can't even throw one ball! Just keeps dodging 'em!"

A red-head glanced over at the boys chatting and grinned.

"You know, he's better at this game than all you lot. He's not sitting here in the loser corner like us is he? Obviously he's better than you. If I were you I'd shut up about that kid, unless you want your balls in a tree."

At this the red-head smirked and stared at the others, just waiting for a challenge.

The boys glared and spat angrily. "Hey, you were like … the first out! What are you talking about smartass? We'd bash you up any day –"

Roxas paused for a second, wondering if he'd heard right. '_But … that can't be right!?' Everyone hates me … I –"_

One second was all it took. Three balls, aimed strategically, came flogging towards Roxas and hit him strait in the stomach, leg and chest. He nearly fell backwards and was left with a tingling feeling where he'd been hit.

A whistle was blown. "Alright! Team Red wins! Everyone go get changed and get the hell out!"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's the first chapter! Yay! -sigh- oh man this is way harder than I thought it would be .. I now owe an oppology to those ppl who's stories I didn't review ..

Leave a review plz? Or I'll get masta cheif to come teach u l3sson. XD


	2. Shut up

Hello again guys! Yay! Another chapter! Thank god I made it through this one. –gasps for air- Oh man that was hard. Anyway, have fun! And don't forget to review so I know what's shit and what's not! XD And there might be some slash in it for you faithful readers. DD

Disclaimer: No, they are not my imagination's love children. T-T

* * *

"Hey, Roxas!"

The blonde turned around and spotted the red-head that had defended him. He was way taller than he was, even though they were in the same year, and was probably ten times skinnier than him. He had a fiery feel about him, like he was ready for a fight at anytime.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans and looked surprisingly hot even though he was so skinny. Roxas made a mental note to watch out for this guy … he wasn't hostile towards him or anything … it was just … he seemed kind of volatile. Like an unattended flame. Like when you look away and the next minute your house is on fire.

"So, you going back to your dorm then?" The red-head said, putting one hand on his hip and bending over to get a better look at the rather short Roxas.

Said blonde nodded, keeping in mind to be weary of him and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you."

The taller boy laughed and grasped his hand. "Nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Axel. Number one hottest guy in lower year, at your service." At this he bowed, swinging his arm out behind him dramatically.

Roxas laughed and smiled. _'Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all … Hey, I might actually have made a friend here!' _

They walked off to Roxas' dorm, chatting away happily, not paying attention to the looks they were getting through the hallways.

XxXxXxX

"Hey Sora! How're you today?" Roxas dropped into his usual seat next to Sora's bed at the nurse's and started pulling his books out of his bag. "Mr. grumpy-ass Xaldin wants you to do all of chapter 1D and 1E so you don't "miss out" on any maths practise, and ol' Vexen, your favourite teacher in the world –"

Sora rolled his eyes.

" – wants you to read about thirty pages from the book and all the questions in it! Haha! Lucky you Sora!" Grinning, Roxas stuffed the books back into his bag and dropped it onto the floor.

The brunette just sat there pouting childishly with his arms crossed. "Can't I just get back to class and do work normally like the rest of you? This bites, I have to lie here and daydream the whole day away! I'm perfectly fine now! The stupid nurse just can't see that! She thinks I've got cancer or something …"

Roxas laughed and patted his friend's arm. "It's cool, she'll probably let you out tomorrow! It's not like you look as if you've nearly died or are suffering from a terminal illness. You look your usual adorable self."

The blonde blinked and froze. '_What? Adorable? Where? What? No! I didn't mean that, I …'_ He blushed at having thought his best friend was adorable and felt his stomach tie itself in knots.

Sora blushed too and stuttered, "Errr … thanks, I guess." He then lowered his eyes to his hands and stared at them as if they were the most interesting objects in the room.

Roxas felt his face become hot as they avoided looking at each other. The silence dragged on, and he couldn't work up the guts to break it.

The brunette coughed, clearly embarrassed. _'I'm … cute? But why would my best friend say that? Boys don't say that! Not … normal ones … Roxas? No. He couldn't be …'_

Roxas tried to speak but nothing would come out. '_Shit! He's going to think I'm crazy! Oh now I've done it! He's gonna be all uncomfortable around me now! Ohhh damn it!' _

Luckily for him the nurse walked in, making as much noise as she possibly could. As she bustled up to them, the two boys' eyes met and they looked away quickly, blushing again.

"Oh! Deary you've got a visitor! That's nice."

Roxas rolled his eyes, still careful not to look in Sora's direction.

"Good news, you're good to go child! Remember to be careful now, we get a lot of younger students in here, wouldn't want you to be a regular now do we?" She smiled and walked off, leaving the two boys to awkwardly make their way out of the small hospital and back to their dorm.

XxXxXxX

Sora looked to the back of the class at Roxas. He was passing notes and laughing with his new friend that he'd acquired while Sora had been bed-ridden. He had only known Axel for a couple of days but still wasn't really friends with him. He would just drop in on Roxas every now and then. Not really talking to the brunette at all.

And now they were at the back of the class together, passing notes as if they were best mates. It was normal for friends to do that he supposed … but every time Roxas laughed at something the other boy wrote, Sora could feel his insides twisting about painfully. He turned his attention back to the lesson and began writing notes, ignoring Roxas and Axel's chatter to the best of his ability.

'_Sedimentary rocks are those that are created by erosion and deposition of rock particles which are then compacted and cemented by … '_

"Hehehe you serious?! That's why he's so pissy about everything –"

' – _pressure and heat. Sedimentary rocks can then become eroded again and become other sedimentary rocks or go on to make a –'_

"—really tall and awesome looking –"

'_-- metamorphic rock. These rocks are formed under extreme –'_

"Sexy –"

' – _conditions where their crystals –'_

"-- run away from home. –"

' – _The –'_

"-- sexy son of a bitch takes them all out and saves his ass!"

' – _and when the new rocks are melted they become –'_

" – seriously retarded –"

' – _to the point where –'_

" – a shit load of anti matter –"

'_-- becomes molten magma –"_

"Therefore ridding the world of evil sloth monsters!"

"Wow that's so cool! Man, Axel, you're awesome!"

"THAT'S IT!!"

Roxas and the whole class looked up at Sora, shocked at his outburst; usually he was a quiet kid.

"I've had it with your 'Wow Axel! You're the best! You rock!' Shit!!"

His face was bright red with anger but he felt it blush an even more impossible colour as Roxas stared at him. He lowered his head and rushed past the blonde in an attempt to escape, but on second thoughts, walked up to Axel and slapped him across the face.

The crack resounded through the class as some people gasped and "Ohhh'ed".

'_Shit.' _Sora thought, and decided that now was probably the best time to leave. He ran from the room, not being able to stay in there any longer.

'_Stupid Roxas … how dare he think Axel's so cool!? He's only known him for what … three days?! And they're best friends all of a sudden? I don't think so!! How bloody dare he!? I thought I was his best mate! What ever happened to me huh? Oh! I've found someone else to be friends with! Bye bye Sora! Won't be needing you anymore-- !'_

"OOF!"

Sora was abruptly wrenched back into the world of reality by bouncing off the chest of an unknown person. "S … sorry!" he looked up and his eyes met bright blue ones.

"Hi."

"H … hello. Look, sorry about that, I …"

The taller boy waved his apologies away. "It's ok little guy. What you doin' out during class time?" he questioned, looking at Sora with interest.

"Errr …" Sora thought back to his outburst and coughed, he settled to go for a slightly different story. "Oh … I'm just errr … I forgot my book in my dorm! I'm going to go get it." He sighed, feeling as if he'd just cleared a particularly high hurdle.

The other boy smiled and gestured Sora to follow him. "Me too! Come with me yeah? That way you can tell me about yourself. I heard you were that kid the upper year boys got to! That started that fight yeah? –"

Sora squirmed uncomfortably but began walking anyway. He wasn't really open to talking about what had happened that day, but this kid was kinda ok. And who else did he have to talk to in this dump of a place? Certainly not Roxas. '_No. Mustn't think about him, you'll only get angry.' _

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Sora."

"My name is Demyx."

XxXxXxX

They both lay there, a cool breeze blowing through the window as the darkness surrounding them. The two boys were facing away from each other as the slightly awkward silence dragged on.

Roxas sighed deeply and rolled over to face the other boy. He kept trying to speak but was too nervous to. '_How am I going to do this …? Oh he'll never say yes! I can't just ask him! Oh … but I have to! There's no going around it! I'll do it! I have to!' _Eventually he gathered up the courage to talk.

"Sora … do you hate me?" the blonde flinched, half expecting a harsh yes or a slap to the face.

Sora looked up at the ceiling with a pained expression. "No Roxas. I don't hate you." He sighed and looked over at the blonde.

"Well …you might now…"

"What?"

"Well… one of my mates, Axel, you might know him, well he … needs some help with a little something." he could see his friend's expression turn sour.

"I **do** hate you now."

The blonde flung his legs off the side of the bed and leaned forward. "Oh come on! It won't be that bad! He really needs help!" He watched Sora hopefully. Axel really did need his help, and he couldn't do it alone. He needed the right person for this job and he wasn't it. It had to be Sora. He was perfect for it.

"Help with what?"

Roxas got up and walked over to the door. He stood there, hands in pockets, and sighed heavily.

"This is a very dangerous job. You could get injured in more ways than you could imagine. It is very hard for me to put you up for something like this …"

He looked at Sora over his shoulder mysteriously and sighed again. He stood straighter and pushed his shoulders back. His expression turned to one of hardness, he fully turned around to look at Sora.

Said boy blinked at his friend's sudden change of mood and swore he looked more seme too.

"You will begin immediately." Roxas said, face blank and eye glazed over, staring at the wall.

"We need a plan. One that is subtle and effective. That's where you come into it. You will be the mastermind behind our mission. If you choose to accept …"

Sora paused, letting it all sink in. "I … I suppose I could …"

Roxas walked up to Sora so they were only centimetres apart, looking him right in the eye. "Are you willing to accept this mission?"

The brunette blushed at the distance between Roxas and himself and closed his eyes. "I …"

Roxas grabbed Sora's wrist painfully and shook him slightly. "Are you man enough for this mission!?"

Sora nodded frantically, his blush increasing ten-fold.

The blonde let go of his friend's wrist and backed off. "Good. Now, for the brief."

Sora gulped and looked at his friend nervously. '_Oh god! What have I gotten myself into!? It sounds so dangerous! What could possibly be this terrifying at a school!? Oh Roxas! I don't wanna die!'_

"Y … yes sir!"

Roxas nodded. "During class time and normal school life, we have to complete this mission without anyone noticing us. If they do … you won't have to worry about classes anymore."

Sora twitched involuntarily.

At this, Roxas started pacing the length of the room, looking like a military commander. "We need the best plan available, and the best person to make said plan."

The brunette looked at his new 'commander' with curiosity.

"But what do I have to make a plan f—"

'The commander' poked Sora in the chest forcefully. "I will only say this once, so listen carefully."

"…"

"We need to … hook Axel up with someone."

* * *

-sigh- Oh yeah! Another chappie done! -dances- Hope that wasn't so bad ... I need help with what to put in mai next one! T-T oh well ... please review! I'll love you for it!

;3


End file.
